The present invention relates to a component-feed nozzle for use in a reaction mixing head of a reaction injection device.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
A component-feed nozzle is used for introducing a reaction component into the mixing chamber of a mixing head and typically includes a housing with a component inlet as well as a component outlet. A closing member normally in the form of a nozzle needle moves back and forth to be able to close or clear the component inlet. When cleared, the component inlet is fluidly connected to the component outlet so that the component under pressure is made available to the component-feed nozzle and can be injected via the nozzle into the mixing chamber. The closing member is hereby exposed to significant stress by the component under pressure in a direction opposite to the closing direction. This reactive force must be overcome during movement, in particular when closing the component-feed nozzle. This, in turn, requires the presence of an adjustment drive to be sized generously, rendering manufacture and operation more costly.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved component feed nozzle which obviates prior art shortcomings and which allows operation even with a small compact servomotor.